1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cap having several bands, which is effective for blocking the sun as well as ventilating (i.e. cooling) the head of a person wearing the cap by tying the ends of those bands together or sticking them with a Velcro tape. Also, the cap is not easily slid off the head by wind or some motions of the person thanks to a resin adsorption layer containing powder type germanium that is applied to the entire inner surface or some parts of bands of the cap at regular intervals, and ionization energy and far-infrared energy radiated from germanium are beneficial for stabilizing brain waves of the person (cap wearer), whereby the cap can contribute to releasing insomnia, stress and headache caused by unstable brain waves and improving concentration and memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cap 10, as depicted in FIG. 1, consists of a brim 1 for blocking the sun, a circular-ring shaped band 2 connected to the brim 1, being in touch with the head, and a cover 3 for completely covering the head, it being pulled over the band 2.
However, this kind of cap 10 is sometimes very uncomfortable to wear especially for an extended period of time since the cover 2 of the cap 10 completely covers the head, being unable to cool the head of a cap wearer.
As an attempt to solve the above problem, some developed a brim cap 20 simply for blocking the sun. As shown in FIG. 2, the brim cap 20 for blocking the sun consists of the brim 1 and the band 2 only. Reference numerals are unified here to skip the same description on the same parts.
The problem with the brim cap 20 was though it could not provide an excellent feeling of wearing. Rather, it made people wearing it uneasy.
More specifically, unlike the conventional cap with the circular-ring shaped band, the band 2 of the brim cap 20 was extended from both ends of the brim 1.
As such, in case the elastic force of the band necessary for compressing the head is weakened, the brim cap 20 was easily slid off the head even when the cap wearer did not want it to happen at all.